1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to orthodontic instruments and more particularly, to a dental space measuring instrument which is designed for measuring naturally-occurring or mechanically-created interdental or interproximal spaces between teeth, to facilitate accurate orthodontic treatment of the teeth. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the dental space measuring instrument is characterized by a handle having elongated calibrated tips extending from the ends thereof. The calibrated tips are characterized by multiple, graduated cylinders of selected diameter, length and number for accurate measurement of the interdental spaces. In a most preferred embodiment, at least one of the calibrated tips is angulated to facilitate convenient access to interdental spaces between the molars and bicuspids, between the bicuspids themselves, between the bicuspids and the adjacent cuspid teeth, and anterior incisor teeth. Numerical indicia which indicates the diameter of each discrete cylinder in the calibrated tips is provided on the handle and the handle may be round or shaped in the configuration of a polygon such as a hexagon, in non-exclusive particular.
One of the problems which exist in the practice of orthodontics is that of accurately measuring interdental or interproximal spaces, or the spaces between adjacent teeth in the dental arches, in order to correct spacing defects by well known orthodontic procedures. Accurate measurement of these interdental spaces is difficult, particularly when the spaces are located between the molars and the bicuspids, the bicuspids themselves or between the bicuspids and the cuspids, located at the back of, and centrally of the oral cavity, respectively. It is frequently necessary to determine this spacing, not only for restoration and cosmetic purposes, but also to prevent foodstuff from wedging between the teeth and causing discomfort, as well as potential periodontal disease.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of devices are known in the field of orthodontics for measuring interdental spacing. Gauge plates having a variety of thicknesses have long been used for insertion in the interdental spaces, in order to measure the interproximal distance between adjacent teeth. These gauge plates are commonly known as dental contact gauges, usually constructed of stainless steel and are provided with a grip portion which may be color-coded according to the thickness of the plate. Since the average interproximal distance between teeth is on the order of about 70-92 microns in the case of young men and women, the three sizes of dental contact gauges which are normally used are 50 microns, 110 microns and 150 microns in thickness. In diagnosis, the gauge plates are inserted into the interdentium in order of plate thickness from the thinner gauge plate to the thicker one, until the succeeding gauge plate cannot be inserted therein. The dentist then estimates the interproximal distance under investigation according to data printed in a table provided with the instruments.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,627, dated May 12, 1987, to Ikuo Kyotani, details a "Dental Contact Gauge" which is used for the examination of proximal spacing between adjacent teeth. The gauge is characterized by a gauge plate having a constant thickness and formed of a shape-memory alloy to facilitate conforming the gauge approximately to the contour of the adjacent teeth. The gauge is subsequently restored to its original shape at a temperature of at least 40 degrees Centigrade.
Tools used to probe the depth of cavities and for other purposes in the practice of dentistry are also well known in the art. An early dental tool is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,501,170, dated July 15, 1924, to F. W. Korb. The Korb measuring tool includes an elongated sleeve, one end of which is provided with an annular, radial rib shaped in the form of a collar and carried by a shell or guard member which is securely arranged over the sleeve end. The shell or guard extends over the sleeve a distance sufficient to entirely cover slits provided in the sleeve, in order to prevent accidental injury to the operator by a probe which is extended through one of the slits. The shell is provided with a pair of oppositely-disposed apertures, through which an instrument may be inserted to increase the tension in the gripping jaw. The rib or collar serves as a finger-piece for the user while adjusting the instrument. The forward end of the sleeve is snugly fitted within the inner end of a nipple which is tapered and curved to a comparatively small end adapted to rest upon a tooth at the entrance of a cavity, the depth of which is to be measured. In use, the end of the probe is inserted to the bottom of the cavity in the tooth and the operator then moves the sleeve forwardly until the tapered end contacts the tooth at the entrance to the cavity. The tool is then removed from the patient's mouth and the projecting portion of the probe is measured by a scale or rule to accurately determine the depth of the cavity in the tooth. A "Remote-Recording Periodontal Depth Probe" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,914, dated Mar. 16, 1976. The apparatus includes a protruding, removably attached, cylindrical probe tip which is partially ensheathed by a slidable tubular sleeve that is electrically connected by means of a transducer within the probe body to a remote recording device. Translational movement of the slidable tubular sleeve which partially sheaths the probe tip varies an electrical signal between the probe and the remote recording device according to the length of probe tip exposed. An operator-controlled foot switch is connected between the probe and the remote recording device, which arrangement allows the operator to insert the probe tip into the gingival sulcus and to adjust the slidable sleeve until it touches the margin of the gingiva before activating the remote recording device. When activated, the recorder produces a record of the electrical signal which corresponds to the length of the exposed probe tip and this record is representative of the depth of the gingival sulcus at the measured location. A periodontal probe is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,730, dated Dec. 21, 1982, to Per A. T. Axelsson. The probe is characterized by a handle portion and a pin member rotatably mounted on the handle portion about an axis of rotation. The pin member further includes a free end portion which is straight and flat and lies to one side of and in the same plane as the axis of rotation. The spacing between the free end portion and the axis is either constant or decreases in a direction toward the free end of the free end portion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,756, dated July 7, 1987, to Louis A. Simon, et al, details "Measuring Instruments for Measuring the Depth of Cavities". In a preferred embodiment a probe device includes a probe element and a sheath, the probe element being slidable within the sheath and protruding therefrom in variable length. Further included is a means for producing a depth signal representing the amount of protrusion of the probe element from the sheath, means for monitoring the rate of change of the depth signal and means for recording and/or displaying a value which is representative of the depth signal when the rate of change of the depth signal reaches a predetermined value.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved dental space measuring instrument for measuring interdental spaces in the upper and lower dental arches.
Another object of the invention is to provide a dental space measuring instrument which is characterized by a quantifiable gauge adapted to measure interdental spaces which are either mechanically created or naturally occurring.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a dental space measuring instrument which is characterized by a centrally located handle and at least one set of graduated cylinders extending from the handle for insertion between adjacent teeth in the dental arch to determine the size of the interdental spaces with a high degree of accuracy.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a dental space measuring instrument which includes a handle and at least one elongated, calibrated tip defined by a set of graduated cylinders extending from the handle, which graduated cylinders may either be straight or angulated for insertion in spaces between the teeth to determine the width of such spaces and facilitate accurate orthodontic treatment.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a dental space measuring instrument which is characterized by a handle, a first elongated, calibrated tip of selected length characterized by a first set of graduated cylinders extending from one end of the handle in a straight line, and a second elongated, calibrated tip of selected length defined by a second set of graduated cylinders extending from the opposite end of the handle in angulated relationship, wherein the graduated cylinders may be inserted in interdental spaces in the upper and lower dental arches to determine the magnitude of the interdental spaces, for orthodontic treatment.